


Reflections

by DarthUmbreon (SperoDeoVolente)



Series: Snippets [1]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied Relationships, Not Canon Compliant, Older Leauge Lore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 07:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9538499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SperoDeoVolente/pseuds/DarthUmbreon
Summary: The Journal of Justice tries to answer the question, "Why is Luxanna Crownguard loved?" The answers vary.





	

If someone asks Xin Zhou why Demacian’s love Luxanna Crownguard, his reply would be instant. _She’s a model Demacian!_ Perhaps, if someone asks her brother Garen the same question, his reply would also be instantaneous. _Lux is the Light of Demacia. Who wouldn’t love such a bright light? She’s a beacon for justice!_ Jarvan’s answer would be more pragmatic. _Miss Crownguard is a good soldier. That’s why she’s loved by her people!_ Shvyanna would tell anyone brave enough to make the inquiry that Lux is loyal. _Who wouldn’t love such a loyal friend?_ Fiora would glare, and refuse to say anything while sober. A drunken Fiora might tell whisper that Lux is loved because she’s old nobility. Newer families aren’t granted the same levels of adoration just because they look cute. Any more inquiries on why Fiora thinks Lux is cute gets the person asking stabbed. Of course, it should be noted that the answers vary much more widely outside of Demacia.

 

Ezreal would tell declare, loudly, that Lux is loved because she’s gorgeous and smart. Caitlyn would shrug and say she can’t really say, she doesn’t know Luxanna Crownguard well enough to give an accurate answer. Vi’s response is more helpful.  _ Lux is great! She always treats when we go drinking together after a match! She’s never stingy, always friendly!  _ Anyone who survives asking Jinx, will say somewhat traumatized, that Jinx thinks Lux is too boring to deserve any respect. Janna’s reserved reply is simple.  _ Lux is loved because she’s dedicated to her cause.  _ Lulu will tell say that Lux knows what purple tastes like, what isn’t there to admire? 

 

Perhaps, if anyone bothered to ask someone from Ionian, the replies would also vary. Zed will respond along the lines, if anyone could find him for an interview, that Lux is loved because she is strong. Shen, Akali, and Kennen would just shake their heads. Such questions are not part of maintaining the Balance, why would they care to know the answer? Karma would say it’s because that’s the way things work in Demacia. Riven and Yasuo may, if bought enough drinks would give an answer that Lux is loved because she can win a fight.  _ Lux can win, why wouldn’t her people love her?  _

  
  


No one’s survived asking Talon, Katarina, nor LeBlanc their opinion on why Lux is loved. There is not enough funding to revive the interviewers bodies to get their answer either! Stop asking the Journal of Justice to get their opinion! Swain’s calculating answer boils down to propaganda. Draven will just talk about himself. Perhaps the most telling reply is from the Hand of Noxus. General Darius allowed a single person to ask and live.  _ Demacian’s don’t love Luxanna Crownguard! They love a false image of her. They couldn’t love who she really is. Now leave me alone!  _ Any further attempts to get more information from General Darius results in interviewers losing limbs.   


End file.
